


Dance Practice

by peejito



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN AT LESBIAN ENSTARS, F/F, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peejito/pseuds/peejito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eichi begins to laugh at that, petting Tori’s soft hair affectionately, before Wataru steals her attention again. She’s bent over at the middle, probably picking up song sheets or music or something important to fine and not Eichi’s libido, providing a perfect view of her perfect ass and Tori, her beautiful, cute, angelic Tori, could really do with less clinging to her today of all days as far as she’s concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Practice

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the dark with a headache and nausea but u know sometimes u have to brave through anything for ur lesbians

Wataru isn’t _fair_! She’s _far_ too distracting! Beautiful long hair pulled up into a ponytail, exposing the smooth skin of her neck that Eichi has to resist the urge to bite and mark as soon as she sees it, and the way the sweat produced from today’s practice causes her shirt to both cling and hang from her body is the most enticing thing Eichi has ever seen, though she’s entirely certain this is because of the length of time she’s had to suffer without Wataru’s perfect mouth and not because Wataru isn’t enticing every damn day. 

She’s heard from others how difficult Wataru is to work with and truly would only agree in circumstances like this, enjoys Wataru’s presence far too much to ever find fault in her that that in itself is the fault. She can’t stand the distance her recent health had set between them, spent nearly the entirety of the practice formulating the best plan for cornering Wataru and closing the gap, because while she may be literally on the edge of death on a near constant basis the very idea of spending another day without doing _something_ with her beloved Wataru feels like it would actually kill her.

The plan she settles on is easy enough, it’s hardly like Wataru actually _needs_ any convincing when it comes to indulging her, the only variables she’s truly concerned with are the other members of fine who are currently uncharacteristically loitering around after Wataru’s intense procedures, at least as far as Tori’s concerned. Yuzuru is as always the picture of the strangely sexy servant, stray hairs escaping her updo falling over her eyes as she dotes on Tori with a serene and somewhat intimidating smile, the mole underneath her eye giving her a classic Hollywood aesthetic and captivates Eichi’s attention. Just looking at her honestly does nothing to help Eichi’s neediness for contact, reminds her of how her spoiled nature truly hasn’t left her yet when the sight of the beautiful second year always elicits this hunger to _control -_ never mind the fact that Yuzuru easily has the upperhand in her servant/master dynamic more often than not, Eichi’s just far too into the idea of one day having Wataru serve her in a maid’s dress.

In contrast with her ‘slave’, Tori is a picture of cute, and distinctly _fake_ , innocence. Whatever the two of them are so dynamically discussing has Tori batting away Yuzuru’s hands and Eichi can’t help but smile at at just how adorable her little Tori is, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Tori in the slightest - she visibly puffs up in delight from the President’s attention and practically throws herself at the older girl.

“President! Did you see how hard I worked today~?” Tori begins, staring up at Eichi from her place currently mimicking a koala around Eichi’s midsection, “I’ve gotten better right~? Praise me, praise me!”

Eichi begins to laugh at that, petting Tori’s soft hair affectionately, before Wataru steals her attention again. She’s bent over at the middle, probably picking up song sheets or music or something important to fine and not Eichi’s libido, providing a perfect view of her perfect ass and Tori, her beautiful, cute, angelic Tori, could really do with _less_ clinging to her today of all days as far as she’s concerned.

She really needs to get these two out of the room as soon as possible she decides, if she’s honest with herself she really does not mind an audience but the thought of tainting the perfection of little Tori makes her pull together whatever restraint she has to not shove Wataru’s pants to the ground and consequently shove her face between the thespian’s legs.

“You did well, my cute Tori,” Eichi returns her attention to her princess, tries to calm herself by running her fingers through short pink hair, attempts to detach herself from the vice like grip the younger girl has around her waist “I truly cannot wait to see how you rule after my time here~”

Fortunately for Eichi, while Tori fails to get the message Yuzuru doesn’t - “ _a blessing!”_ Eichi decides “ _this girl is an absolute blessing!”_ ** _-_** and moves to pry Tori away and out of the room, much to the protest of the spoiled girl who had decidedly not had enough time or praise from Eichi for her liking. Eichi follows their path to the door, closing and locking it behind them because like fuck is she going to allow anyone to interrupt her blissful alone time with Wataru - the school could be burning down for all she cares she’s absolutely not going to disengage herself from her beautiful fool.

She turns to face the last remaining member in the room, sees how Wataru was too busy with finishing whatever task she’d faced herself with to notice the situation, Eichi decides she’s content to just watch the other girl for a while now that she finally has her alone, can spend all the time in the world just relishing in her company for once.

Even if Wataru didn’t release pigeons at random intervals during the day Eichi would be convinced she was some otherworldly magical being, from her somewhat ethereal beauty that radiates whenever the light catches her _just right_ to her innate ability to calm Eichi’s mind and steal her away into this perfect wonderland that captivates her senses and provides her with unending possibilities. She’s utterly perfect to Eichi, a devoted and most loyal subject to spoil her with just a single smile.

Wataru, who’s blatantly oblivious to how intimately she’s being watched, takes this time to lift the hem of her shirt to wipe the remaining sweat from her face, left from the workout they’d shared and her insistence on never staying still for any moment in time, and indulges Eichi with a delicious view of her toned stomach…

_10/10 would absolutely lick_

Eichi snaps from her revery, decides she’s through with just watching and can’t wait any longer for a taste, sidles up behind Wataru and plants kisses and sucks to the thankfully, _thankfully,_ exposed side of her neck as she trails her fingers just above the waistband of Wataru’s work out pants.

“Wataru my dear,” she licks a line up the other girl’s neck and places a kiss over the shell of her ear, dips her fingertips underneath the fabric before slowly, _teasingly_ making skin to skin contact with the rest of her hands as she slides them down “you truly are a sight to behold~”

Wataru chuckles in return, used to Eichi’s tendencies and more than willing to follow whatever plans the pale girl has for them. “I will always be whatever your Majesty wishes me to be,” she turns and drops to her knees, pulling Eichi’s hands up to her mouth to press kisses on her wrists, maintains eye contact as she licks stripes up each finger and sucks them one by one, worshipping the hands of the girl she would devote her life to, “until a day comes where she decides she no longer has need for me, I will humbly serve as her fool.”

Eichi truly loves seeing Wataru on her knees and loves every ounce of attention the other girl parts onto her, eyes dilating at every little pass of her tongue over her hands, the way those perfect lips wrap around the tips of her fingers and Wataru’s long lashes flutter as she sucks softly, but today she’s decided she’s in the mood for giving - though really she’s _always_ taking, Wataru’s moans and expressions are more than gifts to her, she can truly never lose with Wataru.

She sinks onto her knees in front of the other girl with a smile, brushes her bangs away from her face with the hand not occupied with Wataru’s ministrations, eventually removes her fingers from Wataru’s grasp to run her spit slicked thumb across that perfect lower lip.

“Allow me to spoil you today my love~” she begins as she captures Wataru’s lips with her own, immediately soaking in the perfection of her beloved fool, from her soft pliant lips to the way she rubs her hands up Eichi’s thighs and traces little patterns into her hip bones as they consistently separate and reconnect, indulging themselves in the beginning’s of each other’s company, tongues eventually slipping into the kisses in what feels like the most natural way for either of them to ever interact.

Eichi decides she’s had enough after god knows how long, always loses track of time whenever she’s with Wataru, too caught up in whatever antics the eccentric girl has to offer her to ever really care. She trails her lips across her jaw, places a soft kiss over her ear and presses against Wataru’s stomach to guide her into lying back on the floor. Eichi situates herself so she’s hovering over the long haired girl, continues on her path down Wataru’s neck and over her collar bone while simultaneously shoving her hands up the other girl’s shirt because god she could never get enough of how Wataru feels underneath her, all tone muscle and soft curves and undying devotion that makes her mouth water slightly and her nails dig in because the urge to mark and claim will never leave her - she can’t help but want to take, to show everyone around her that she owns this beautiful talented girl and no one could ever take her away from Eichi without truly knowing what it’s like to see a living hell.

At least Wataru enjoys her ‘somewhat _’_ possessive nature, always breathlessly chuckles and whispers sweet poetic monologues that all transcribe to _yours,_ shudders underneath the rough treatment and encourages the conquest Eichi sets out, amused by how such a frail girl sees even sex as something she must own and conquer. She loves Eichi’s driven nature, would follow her to the depths of hell if she asked and so when it comes to moments like these where Eichi’s removing her clothes and spreading her legs with soft yet demanding hands and kisses she couldn’t possibly ever deny.

Eichi’s fairly certain that when she dies and ascends to heaven, she’s too good for hell in her opinion despite her past _minor indiscretions,_ she’ll be faced with a view of an aroused Wataru with her legs spread and mouth parted to allow soft pants to escape. She must look as enthusiastic as she feels as she practically dives to suck a bruise into a soft thigh, runs her fingers over Wataru’s labia and feels the telltale wetness there, and bites down to make absolutely certain that the markings she leaves behind _stay_ there.

Wataru twitches under the attention, her breath stuttering out at the mixture of pleasure and pain and the anticipation of more to come from Eichi’s wandering fingers that play with every area surrounding the ones she _knows_ will have Wataru come undone within a matter of minutes - and it is minutes, Eichi always commends herself on her ability to master any skill in a short amount of time and here she is no different.

Wataru plays along in this game Eichi has set out, knows her well enough to know what character Eichi wishes for her to perform, allows her thighs to twitch when Eichi passes over the right places, moves her hips and uses the right expressions and noises to beg without words for the touch she desperately wants - and knows Eichi wants to give to her, but Eichi wants many things and savours the buildup to make her victories even more satisfying.

“Wataru you really do look so good like this,” Eichi huffs out a laugh from between her legs, licks where Wataru’s thighs meet her crotch so she can taste the other girl without giving too much stimulation, “have you thought of ever hosting a stage production like this? I’m sure your audience wouldn’t be able to take their eyes off of you~”

“Your majesty flatters me—“ the last word comes out lilting as Eichi chooses that exact moment to suck on one of Wataru’s labia, pulls and releases it with a smirk and a parting lick, relishing in the reactions her underhanded tactics get her, “though I doubt I could convince Tomoya-chan or Hokuto-chan to perform with me.” She breathes out a soft moan as Eichi continues to tease her, plays right into the sickly girl’s hands as she wanted her to.

“My, my, I thought you were able to take to the stage alone?” Eichi finally slides her fingers over Wataru’s pussy, presses her fingertips teasingly inside, not _quite_ enough to stimulate her properly yet, “I didn’t know you needed the approval of your cute juniors~”

She pushes her fingers in slowly at that, going deeper little by little, still not allowing Wataru the full extent of pleasure Eichi can offer, savouring the little slip ups in Wataru’s performance, the way she breaks character to lick or bite her lips, fingers twitching to catch in Eichi’s hair and hold her close to where she wants her - because while Wataru is so much more a giving person she does have demands that Eichi loves to pull out of her, loves to drag down into the depths of her person and pull out her desires and many hidden secrets, unravelling the mystery of her and loving how deep the well truly goes.

“E-eichi…” Eichi would say she were impressed with how Wataru gives out while still staying in character, but she’s far more focused on how lost the other girl sounds and how much she wants to guide her, settles down fully between her thighs and fully allows herself to experience how erotic and _amazing_ Wataru is.

She begins by sucking on her clit, much to Wataru’s agreement, and fully inserting and curling her finger, retracting to add another because she knows nothing is too fast for Wataru, when an average person takes a step forward Wataru fucking gets in a hot air balloon and flies and probably rains petals everywhere as she does it.

Wataru moves with her as she always does, their relationship synchronised and harmonious down to the t, her hips canting and rolling as Eichi’s fingers curl and rub and her lips and tongue trace and suck. Wataru has the most beautiful voice Eichi’s ever heard in every setting but honestly nothing can compare to the way she moans, for someone with such a loud personality they’re so beautifully small and fragile and they feed into so many complexes Eichi doesn’t want to think about and decides to just call her need for absolute dominance - the very thought of someone as bursting and overwhelming as Wataru being made to release these sounds of _weakness_ and _submission_ from absolute pleasure is enough for Eichi to move the hand she has wrapped around Wataru’s thigh in between her own, rubbing through her soaked panties before hastily moving them to the side to slide a finger inside herself.

It’s when Wataru’s close to coming, Eichi can _sense_ it from the periodic spasms around her fingers to the frequency of the long haired girl’s lilting and melodic moans, that Eichi is suddenly accosted by a flock of pigeons— doves?— some kind of feathered and distinctly bewildered bird trying to find the nearest exit; which ends up being the room’s sole, barely open, window and leaves the room with a few comic _thunks_ and wayward feathers before the two girls are alone again, one flushed and catching her breath while the other tries to contain her astonished laughter.

“Honestly Wataru,” Eichi begins with a fond grin, resting her head on Wataru's hip as her movements momentarily come to a standstill, “how could I _ever_ tire of you?”


End file.
